Ryun Uchiha
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Ryun Uchiha (両団扇, Uchiha Ryun) is one of the last surviving Uchiha clan members, and became the new leader of the Uchiha clan, having succeeded the position from his ancestor, Madara Uchiha,he now wishes to take revenge Ryun is an Uchiha who spent most of his time living with with Senju. His Mother and Father left him with the First Hokage when the treaty was signed with the Uchiha and Senju. Ryun always grew up knowing he was an Uchiha but also consider himself a Senju. http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/a/a2/Ryun_as_a_child.jpgRyun's first mission goes terribly wrong.During one of their first missions, which was supposed to be a D-rank mission, things turned for the worst and three people were killed when a group of rogue shinobi attacked. In the ensuing confusion, Ryun awakened his Sharingan for the very first time. Not long after the mission, Shōyō found Seireitou on the plains of theLand of Fire, and had him join the team as well. Seireitou was initially an outsider in the group, and Ryun, being the more kind-hearted one, often spent time with him, though Seireitou rarely spoke to Ryun. http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/3/37/Kid_Ryun.jpgRyun awakening the Sharingan for the second time.When he was the age of nine, Shōyō entered all four boys into theChūnin Exams. During the Second Exam, which involved a recon mission simulation, a young Ryun protected Seireitou from another team of competitors, where he activated his Sharingan for the second time, for all to see; much to the shock of Seireitou. From then on the two became close friends - both going on to become Chūnin. http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/6/64/Teenage_Ryun_2.jpgRyun defeats four murderers.Shortly before the onset of the Second Shinobi World War, when Ryun was sixteen years old, he was promoted to Jōnin. During this time he became a member of theKonohagakure Military Police Force, as did most Uchiha clan members. During this time, he was personally apprenticed to his former instructor, Shōyō, to further his shinobi skills. Sometime during this period, he was responsible for the defeats and the arrests of four convicted murderers, at which point, he was said to have fully mastered his Sharingan, which led to his success. http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/6/69/Raian_and_Hikaru_back_to_back.pngHikaru and Ryun during the Second Shinobi World War.At the age of seventeen, along with his former teammates Hikaru, Seireitou, Echo, and his master, Shōyō, Ryun entered the Second Shinobi World War during the conflicts in the Land of Mountains. During the First Battle of the Land of Mountains, Shōyō was killed by the Third Tsuchikage,Ōnoki, causing Ryun's Mangekyō Sharingan to awaken. The team went on to kill the remaining Iwagakure shinobi, earning them a victory. Immediately following this, Ryun and his teammates set out for the Dark Forest to recuperate. It was here that Ryun began learning senjutsu from the owls while the others were recovering. Before he could do so, however, he was made to fight the chief owl, Namihazure. After a fierce battle, which awoke the Tsukuyomi technique in his Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryun won, securing his training with Waishō, an owl sage. Appearance Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/2/2c/Sei_and_Raian%27s_last_stand.jpgRyun during the Second Shinobi World War.While a member of the Yonkō and a veteran of many shinobi wars, Ryun himself is not a very intimidating figure. Aside from his Sharingan eyes, Ryun generally has a look of caring and compassion about him. During battle, however, that caring look turns to a much more fierce and stern look. Ryun has dark eyes and black hair that hangs near his cheeks on the side. During the Second Shinobi World War, he kept the remainder of his hair in a ponytail, similar to Itachi Uchiha, though Ryun's was far longer. In recent days, however, Ryun has cut his hair, allowing it to frame his face only. In his teenage years, Ryun's casual attire consisted of a dark blue kosode and matching hakama. He also wore a black obi tied around his waist. However, during the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun's attire changed to more battle-oriented clothing; a green kosode with black battle armor worn over it and green military pants. He also wore a white Konohagakure forehead protector at the time. In the present day, however, Ryun's clothing is more casual, despite being the Yamakage. He now wears a light blue kosode with a matching hakama, and a white obi tied at his waist. He also wears the dark blue robe of the Yamakage. Also, despite the second great war having taken place decades ago, placing Ryun at close to fifty years in age, he retains a youthful appearance - appearing to be in his late twenties, rather than his mid-fifties. As a child, Ryun had short and spiky black hair, as well as large eyes with tiny pupils. Personality Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/2/26/Serious_Ryun.jpgRyun with a serious glare.Ryun's persona has, since a very young age, always been one bathed in compassion. He has never been afraid to show who he really is around anyone, and is rarely secretive about his motives or desires, unlike his cousin and fellow Yonkō, Echo Uchiha. He seems to care very deeply for his two younger brothers, Mataiden and Tora, and even at a young age was noted for his protective behavior by their uncle, Yomi Uchiha. As a war veteran, whose first war took place when he was only sixteen years of age, Ryun is extremely good at controlling his emotions. While he is capable of goofy and mischievous behavior, as well as bouts of anger and sadness, he can control these moments and even put them aside if the situation calls for it. The sight of his comrades dying before his eyes, in the wars he has participated in, has caused him to become more apathetic in his day-to-day life, however, so he is not as vibrant as he was when he was younger. This experience along with age has given Ryun a great deal of wisdom, which he passes on to the younger generation of Yamagakure shinobi. Perhaps the death that impacted him the most as a young man was that of his mentor and former jōnin instructor,Shōyō Kawahiru. During the Second Shinobi World War, Shōyō was killed in battle with the Third Tsuchikage right before Ryun and his teammates' eyes, causing an intense emotional void to open up in Ryun, who considered the man to be a father figure to him. Following the battle, Ryun ventured to the Dark Forest to learn from the owls, whom Shōyō had also trained with in his youth; showing Ryun's determination to follow in his master's footsteps. He also believed that his master passed onto him his Will of Fire, causing Ryun to develop his own way of life. Ryun believes that it is now his job to pass that will, along with his own, onto the next generation of shinobi. Abilities Edit Ryun is considered to be one of the most powerful Uchiha clan members to have ever been born; being called the rebirth of his grandfather, the infamous Madara Uchiha. Much like his grandfather, Ryun is assumed to have an immense amount of chakra, evident by his ability to use his Mangekyō Sharingan and its associated techniques, as well as Sage Mode. Ryun has noted a few time that he has as much chakra as a Tailed beast with one tail. Ryun is also notable in Uchiha history, as the one of the few clan members capable of awakening the more advanced bloodline capabilities of the Uchiha clan; the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan (and its three subsequent techniques), and lastly, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Though he accepted it begrudgingly, Yoshitsune Uchihacompared Ryun to Hashirama Senju; stating that it was a compliment due to Hashirama's immense power.[1] Dōjutsu Edit Sharingan Edit Ryun activated his Sharingan at the young age of seven. Through much of his early life, Ryun was shown to use it for nothing more than its novelty ability, to copy the abilities of others, which he used to learn more advanced techniques at a quicker pace. At the age of sixteen, he was noted to have learned to use the Sharingan to effectively track and counter the movements and techniques of an opponent. By the time he joined in on the fighting in the Second Shinobi World War, he was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, as he could now cast genjutsu with his Sharingan in just a simple glance. This ability only increased after his training with the owls, in which his genjutsu prowess increased. With his Sharingan, he can use the Enzai technique; a formidable genjutsu that can implant false memories in those that make eye contact with him. He can use this to confuse and misinform his opponents in the midst of battle. More intricate and complicated memories take longer to implant, however. In his older age, however, he has come to learn how to use simple Sharingan genjutsu to interrogate his foes in order to gather intelligence. Mangekyō Sharingan Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/3/32/Riyan_Uchiha%27s_Mangekyo.pngRyun's Mangekyō Sharingan.Following the death of his mentor and lifetime friend, Shōyō Kawahiru, Ryun awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It took on the appearance of a three-pointed pinwheel. Shortly after, during his training with the owls, particularlyNamihazure, his Tsukuyomi awakened. Ryun is capable of using all three Mangekyō Sharingan techniques; utilizing Tsukuyomi with his left eye andAmaterasu with his right. With both eyes, he can manifest the spectral technique, Susanoo. Among the Uchiha, Ryun is considered the most proficient user of Susanoo, and could use it in conjunction with other powerful techniques, such as Sage Mode, to produce new, more powerful ninjutsu. During the final stages of the Second Shinobi World War, he learned a fourth technique, Yasaka Magatama, which is a projectile technique, and the basis on which he created the Magatama Shuriken Technqiue; his signature move. http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/9/9b/Riyan%27s_Eternal_Mangekyou.JPGRyun's "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan.Due to repeated overuse of these abilities, however, Ryun slowly and gradually started becoming blind. During the final battle of the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun's uncle, Yomi Uchiha, who had also awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, was killed, allowing a grieving Ryun to take and transplant them, creating an "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan". His new eyes take the form of a windmill, having infused Yomi's eye design with his own. These new Mangekyō had no threat of losing their sight. With it, his Mangekyō abilities improved drastically. His Susanoo, in particular, was given the ability to absorb the flames of Amaterasu with its Shikinen Sengū. It's appearance also changed slightly; becoming much larger than before, and gaining a gourd to store its Tonbogiri. His Tsukuyomi is also noted to have become far more potent and even harder to break; making it nearly unbreakable once initiated. Nature Transformations Edit Being the skilled shinobi that he is, Ryun has access to a multitude of nature types, including fire, water, andwind. He has been noted to preform many high-level Fire Release techniques, on par with some of the ones utilized by Madara Uchiha. He can also use a great variety of water techniques, two of which, are original to him; the Water Release: Water Fowl Technique and the Water Release: Great Water Fowl Technique, both of which create birds out of water to attack the foe. Ninjutsu Edit Ryun is noted as a masterful user of ninjutsu techniques. He uses owl-themed techniques, such as the Owl Clone Technique. He can also use a larger version of this technique, named the Multiple Owl Clone Technique. Both are variations of the Summoning Technique. He uses his Sharingan to aid him with the use of the Manipulated Shuriken Technique, and can even use it's advanced technique, Manipulated Fūma Shuriken Technique. He even has the ability to fly with his chakra. Summoning Technique Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/f/f5/Anime_owl_2.jpgAn owl summon.Like most ninja chūnin and above, Ryun knows the Summoning Techniqueand has a summoning contract with the owls of the Dark Forest. Because of his strong chakra, he can summon the chief of the owls, Namihazure. He can also use his owl summons for flight and communications. He can use aContract Seal to remove a person's ability to use the Summoning Technique, as well as their control over already summoned creatures. Sage Techniques Edit After having trained with the owls in Dark Forest, Ryun is capable of using senjutsu with his Sage Mode technique. With it, Ryun's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. His ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu also becomes more powerful. As a user of natural energy, Ryun's body naturally heals itself, though this is a gradual process, and Ryun also gains the ability to sense chakra around himself. He has also gained the ability to see in the dark as owls do. There are several downsides to his use of Sage Mode, however. If Ryun draws in too much natural energy in the attempt to initiate Sage Mode, he runs the risk of transforming into an owl, then being turned into stone forever. After Sage Mode has ended, Ryun appears to experience exhaustion. When in Sage Mode, he can use his Sage Art: Old White Peafowl Technique; creating hundreds of exploding white feathers, that can cause enormous damage. Ryun can also use his Susanoo while in Sage Mode, which causes his Shikinen Sengū to turn completely white with natural energy. He can then use Sage Art: Yasaka Magatama; a technique that is an improved version of the natural Yasaka Magatama. Plot Edit Great Shinobi World War arc Edit Creation and Conception Edit The idea for Ryun Uchiha came to me when I first joined the Naruto Fanon wiki. He was basically suppose to be me put into the Narutoverse, and still to this day possess traits similar to me; such as his care for his brother. While my care isn't for a blood brother, it is for my cousin, someone I view as a brother and a best friend. His fear of spiders is also inherited from me (I HATE spiders!!). After his revamping, I was going through a lot of bad stuff in real life, and used him as a medium in which to express my horrible and awful emotions and pain. Upon doing so, my friends frequently commented to me on how much my emotions and my usage of Ryun resembled how Sasuke was developing in the manga. At first I was skeptical. I mean, yes I did read the manga, but I wasn't inspired by Sasuke, nor was I sympathetic to his goals. When I put together the whole Mataiden backstory, I chose Danzō as the antagonist, just because he didn't seem to like Uchiha, and he seemed to be willing to even kill children to obtain peace; not because he was responsible for most of the Sasuke-Itachi drama. In fact, I truly hated Sasuke for the way he was acting. In contrast to each other, Ryun actually had a reason for wanting Konoha destroyed. They quite literally sacrificed his brother for peace, while Sasuke had killed his own brother and even knowing Itachi's wishes, went against them. His nickname, Tsukiakari no Michishirube came about two ways. When I made Tsukiakari, the organization he founds, I had yet to find out their was an anime opening with a song of the same name. The next day, when I was fishing around YouTube for an opening for Part IV, I found it in the form of a Darker than Black opening; an anime I loved, but hadn't caught up on just yet. I gave him that name to be both a pun on the song, and on the organization. Quotes Edit *(To Kitsunekamen) "Foolish woman. If you look like a beast I will only call you a beast. For a beast sits lower than the starts, lower than the birds of the sky, and lower than man himself. Fear not though, I will tame you. Everything within my vision, kneels before me." *(To Danzō) ""The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. You do not find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I deleted my "destiny" with my enemies. I do not fear death as long as I can avenge his honor. That is why I am strong..." *(To Kyūka) "I'm sorry Kyūka-chan...this is...my ninja way." *(to Kyūka) "If things were to change, do you think you could ever fall in love with me? Or fulfill a dream for which I long? The world is about to change. That's why I'm here now. I've come and this will mean a new beginning for my life." *''"Freedom is something you have to fight for, rather than something you're given. Being free means being prepared to carry that burden."'' *(To Seireitou) "Seireitou...you suddenly appeared in front of me in this hell. The day that I would get to meet you...I always wanted to apologize to you for never defending you from those people that threw you down and made you lonely...I only endured because of my will to keep you as a friend...without you...I would've died only awhile after I left the village! Yet I kept on living, to bring Mataiden back...and...to be better than you were!" *(To Josho) "People like you irritate me. The people that think they were born with the right to judge others, to tell others who they are. You're no different from that scum Danzō. People like you must learn to humble themselves and acknowledge the existance and the desires of others that surround them." Trivia Edit *Ryun is stated to be one of the strongest characters on the Naruto Fanon wiki by some of the users who have seen him. He is also one of its oldest, being the very first character created by User:Ten Tailed Foxback in October of 2008. *If Ryun had a Databook page, it would say: **Ryun's hobbies are reading, writing, and swimming. **Ryun wishes to have a rematch with Seireitou Hyūga **Ryun's favorites foods are onions, beef, and shrimp. His least favorites are ramen, soup, and carrots. **Ryun has completed 20 official missions: 5 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 1 S-rank. **Ryun's favorite word is "redemption" (済度, saido)